Cyber Hero Wiki:Policies
Here you can find a list of all the policies you should remember when placing your ideas on Cyber Hero Fanon Wiki. Common Sense Policy (CSP) Basically, this policy states that you should apply common sense questions to your idea before posting it. This involves asking questions like "is this useful?" and "is this actually something new?". Fanbase Policy If an idea/page has a relatively large fanbase or has a dedicated contributor(s), it can only be deleted through other means. Dedication Dedication towards an idea/page is shown through weekly editing, sponsorships, and an increase in popularity. Number of Fans An idea/page's popularity in views and a number of editors that are dedicated to the page. Pornography Image Policy Due to the Wikia's rules, any photo that is found offensive by a wiki member or contains sexual content will be a candidate for deletion. Rules UPDATED AS OF SEPTEMBER 2018! *NO SPAMMING *NO VANDALISM *NO ANYTHING NONSENSE AND SWEARING *DON'T EDIT PAGES WITHOUT ANY PERMISSION *DO NOT PUT ANY OF THESE REFERENCES BELOW: **VIOLENCE, BLOOD, AND GORE. **GUNS AND WEAPONS **DRUGS **ALCOHOL **SEXUAL CONTENT AND NUDITY **RACISM **ANY CONTENT RELATED TO TERRORISM SUCH AS ISIL/ISIS AND AL-QAEDA. WE WANT TO AVOID THOSE OR ELSE THIS WIKI WILL BE UNDER INVESTIGATION. HOWEVER, FICTIONAL TERRORISTS FOR THE SHOW ARE ALL FINE AS LONG AS IT DOES NOT RELATE TO ANY REAL-LIFE TERRORIST OR GUERRILLA GROUPS. **RELIGION (RELIGIOUS SYMBOLS AND REFERENCES) *RESPECT THE ADMINS AND OTHER FELLOW MEMBERS. *IF YOU WANT TO ADD A VOICE ACTOR IDEA, MAKE SURE THE VOICE ACTOR OR ACTRESS SHOULD BE STILL ALIVE. DO NOT USE ANY ACTORS OR ACTRESSES THAT WHO PASSED AWAY ESPECIALLY LONG TIME OR RECENT ONES. *LISTEN TO ADMINS! (That means you too, User.) *DO NOT FALSE REPORT THIS WIKI. BECAUSE CYBER HERO FANON WIKI DOES NOT PROMOTE ANY VIOLENCE AND OTHER NON-REASONABLE THINGS. IF YOU DO, YOU BE BLOCKED GLOBALLY BY THE WIKIA STAFF MEMBERS. Warnings that are related to Cyber Hero series in reality This rules is about behavior in reality and public places. 1. NEVER MENTIONED THE MISOAN EMPIRE IN THE PUBLIC OR OTHER SOCIAL MEDIA. REMEMBER, THE MISOANS ARE BASED ON NAZIS IN CYBER HERO SERIES, BUT IS FICTIONAL AND DID NOT EXISTS. HOWEVER, IF YOU DO PEOPLE THINKS THAT THE MISOANS ARE REAL NAZIS. YOU SHOULD AVOID THAT. 2. NEVER MENTIONED THE DEATH OF ANY FICTIONAL CELEBRITIES IN EMAILS AND SOCIAL NETWORKING SUCH AS THE DEATH OF ATSUKO-ARIMOTO (A CYBERNOID CHARACTER THAT HER NAME IS REFERENCED TO THE REAL JAPANESE CELEBRITY ATSUKO ENOMOTO) WHICH IS CURRENTLY KILLED BY A CYBER CRIMINAL GRAYHOUND. IF YOU DO, THEY MIGHT HURT THEIR FEELINGS. PEOPLE MAY THINK THAT YOU ARE ATTEMPTING TO MURDER OR KILL THE PERSON. PREDICTING DEATHS TO ANY PERSON IS CONSIDERED AN ATTEMPTED MURDER. 3. NEVER SAY THE WORD "THERE IS A FCI CYBERSPACE MOST WANTED" IN THE PUBLIC. PEOPLE MAY THINK THAT YOU ARE A FUGITIVE. 4. NEVER DRAW ANY VILLAINS POSING IN BIRTHDAY AND SEASONAL CARDS. IF FOR YOUR OWN, YOU CAN, BUT YOU CAN'T DRAW AND SOMEONE MAKE A COPY OF YOUR DESIGN TO LET ANYONE COLOR OR KEEP. VILLAINS WHO TURNED GOOD ARE FINE SUCH AS CREEPER CYBER AND GLITCH CYBER. PLUS NO UNMARKED TOMBSTONES WHICH WILL OTHER PEOPLE TO DRAW THE NAMES OF THE PERSON WHO WANT TO DIE SOON ONCE IF THE PERSON GOT UPSET WHICH REMINDS ME OF DEATH NOTE. 5. PLEASE DO NOT SWEAR. PEOPLE MIGHT THINK YOU ARE A MEMBER OF THE YOKAWAN SPECIAL SECURITY FORCES OR SOME KIND OF PERSON LIKE THAT WHO ALWAYS BREAKS EVERY LAWS AND OTHER POLICIES. (It's from the rules, too!) 6. DO NOT DRAW ANY NEW CYBER HERO RELATED OR BRINGING EXISTING ONES IN SOME PUBLIC PLACES THAT PEOPLE MIGHT BE SO SENSITIVE SUCH AS SCHOOLS AND AIRPORT (INCLUDING WHILE YOU'RE IN THE PLANE OR WAITING FOR YOUR FLIGHT). THAT MEANS YOU BREAK ANY LAWS. 7. DON'T ACT LIKE A TROLL. OR ELSE, YOU'LL BE LIKE ONE OF THE VILLAINS WHO HAS THIS KIND OF ATTITUDE. Category:Policies